The Stages of Life
by everyoneisMISunderstood
Summary: Short stories about Max and Fang parenting Angel through Angel's early years in life. Oneshot.


**(A/N) So this idea randomly came to me, as do most of my story ideas. I have decided to post it! Yippee! Remember, at the beginning Max is only eight years old. And sorry, I don't remember how old Max was when they got out of the School, so that may not follow the book exactly. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. JP does.**

**Max POV**

***_Wonderful Ones***_

My eyes widened as the little blond girl was thrown into the crates next to me and my flock. She was only a little baby maybe six months old, and they were throwing her around like this. "You two," the whitecoat said, pointing to me and Fang. "Watch over this girl and take care of her. This is to test your parenting skills." I didn't really know what parenting meant, but okay this sounds fun! I get to take care of a little baby!

"So. We have to take care of a baby?" Fang asked me, his eyes widening.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess! This will be so cool! So we need to name her. That's the first stage of being a mommy and daddy."

Fang looked thoughtful. "Um, maybe Girl."

I scowled at him. "We can't name our baby Girl! How about Angel? 'Cause she looks like a little baby angel." He nodded.

Iggy and Nudge were excited. Gazzy loved little Angel already even though he didn't know her. Angel and Gazzy looked a lot alike. Angel smiled at me adorably. "Hi." She said. My jaw dropped. She shouldn't be able to talk so little, right? "I can read minds, so I learn faster!" I was still shocked. Even Fang looked a little surprised. "Are you my mommy? I never met my mommy." Angel asked me.

"Um, Fang and I are kind of your mommy and daddy." I replied, and she dimpled at me again.

Still smiling at me she said, "I wanna be at bootiful as you when I get older!"

I grinned and kissed her head before saying, "Aw, thanks! You're just so cute."

_***The Terrible Twos***_

We just broke out of the School! Yes! I carried Angel up to her new room at the E-house with Nudge hot on my trail. "Max, I'm so excited! I want my room to be all pink! Can I share with Angel? Pleeeeeaaaaase? She is so cute!"

"Yeah, sure Nudge." I replied. The kids thought I was kind of the leader, because I was the oldest.

"Max, I don't wanna share!" Angel said to me.

I sighed. We were going through what Jeb called the "terrible twos". "Angel, please?"

"No, Max. I wanna have my own room!" Angel said, her bottom lip jutting out stubbornly.

Patient as I could I said, "Well, how about you see your room first?" She nodded, once again becoming sweet and lovable.

As we walked upstairs I was thinking of ways to get her to share a room. "I told you, I don't wanna share!" Angel told me.

Suddenly Angel started screaming. "I'm a big girl! That's what you said. So I get my own room like a big girl!"

I picked her up and continued walking. "Fang? Help me out here?" I asked him.

"No! I don't wanna share! I won't share! I don't like to share!" Angel hollered, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

"Ange, you have to share. It isn't a choice." I informed her.

She scowled and said, "Yes it is!" And she started crying and yelling. Tears ran down her face and she started kicking and punching me with her tiny little fists and feet.

_Okay, breathe in, and out._ I told myself. I dropped down on eye level with her and said in a gentle voice, "Angel, if you cry it won't do anything. Stop."

She glowered for a minute, before her young features smoothed out and she said in a broken voice, "Okay, Max."

Fang finally walked over and started talking to Angel to distract her. When I got upstairs, I noticed the first room we got to was pretty big. I walked inside the room and noticed there was an area about a quarter the size of the room. If you moved some of the blankets around, it formed a sort of cocoon around the bed. I grinned. Angel read my thoughts and said, "Okay! So if we block off this part, it's like I'll have my own room. It'll be a room just my size!" She ran over to her newly made "room" and said, "Thanks, Max and Fang!"

"You're welcome," I said back to her. As we backed away I looked at Fang and said, "That was…difficult."

He smiled at me and said, "Yeah."

_***Terrific Threes***_

Angel beamed at me. I looked at her, and smiled back. She cuddled in between me and Fang and said, "You guys are the best mommies and daddies ever. I love you."

I felt my heart melt. "I love you too, Angel."

"Love you too." Fang said, looking embarrassed.

_***Fearsome Fours***_

Frowning, Angel asked me, "Why can't I go outside?"

I was growing impatient. After Fang and I had explained this about three times, it gets old. "Because it's too cold and you might get sick."

"I don't care!" She said.

Frustrated I finally said, "Too bad!" Fang shot me a glance that said "watch it."

Angel's lower lip quivered in anger and sadness. "I hate you!" She finally shouted. That hurt, but I couldn't let her see that.

Giving her a tender smile I said, "But I don't hate you."

_***Fantastic Fives***_

"Fang! Max! Come on!" Angel beckoned to Fang and me and we followed her. We were picking strawberries, one of Angel's favorite things to do in the world. At least, that's what she said.

She took Fang's and my hands and we walked slowly through the fields. "Strawberries are my favorite fruit!" Angel declared proudly.

"We know," Fang said, giving her a half-smile.

As we picked strawberries Angel rambled on about some things and me and Fang responded appropriately. When we got back, everyone gathered around to eat the freshly picked strawberries.

Angel turned her blue eyes on me and Fang and said, "I'm glad you two are the ones to take care of me." And with that, we participated in a flock hug.

**(A/N) Random or what? But hey, I was on a writing streak :P**


End file.
